Biohazard 15 the forgotten horror
by ResiAddict
Summary: Biohazard 1.5, the RE game we all wanted... My take on what could have happened, and it's finally back! Chapter 8 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Biohazard 1.5

Raccoon city, 1998, night was approaching...

A lone couple were walking down the street, when a low, deathly moan was heard...

"What was that!?" gasped the female of the couple, looking to the alley where it was heard, hiding behind her boyfriend.

Out shuffled a bloodied man, lunging for the man, taking a bite, ripping off a chunk of flesh, spraying blood everywhere, much to the horror to the girl, who attempted to push them away, only to have her arm bitten, and a chunk ripped from that as well, both of the couple toppled over, to be devoured by this monster even more.

In hours, the whole of Raccoon city was full of these "Zombies", searching for people who they wanted as a meal, spreading mass panic, making people run for their lives, sending them mad with fear, unable to control the cars they thought would save them, crashing and causing fires to engulf streets, making escape that much harder for others.

Screams filled the streets, as innocent civillians were butched, ripped apart and eaten by these monsters, who had no consern about who and how they killed.

"Help!!! please! somebody...NO!!!! NO!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!" cried a defenceless women, as a Zombie began to eat at her neck, viciously robbing her of her life, while other people just ran by, concerned for themselves only.

The Raccoon police department was beggining to get overrun itself, three officers ran and took shelter in the lounge, those three were: Leon S. Kennedy and his partners Roy and Marvin.

"What the frigging hell are these things?!" shouted Leon, firing a wave of three bullets into a zombie, who suddenly smashed into the room, it refused to go down at all.

Marvin stood and shot it in the knee, forcing it down, lettin Roy move in and kick it in the face, forcing it back, its head stuck halfway through the doorway, giving Roy a nasty idea, quickly, he slammed the door on it, splatting it like a melon.

"Close the door!" Marvin said quickly, going to help his companion.

Leon looked on, loading a magazine into his gun, shocked at the carnage happening around him.

Marvin slumped against a wall next to Leon as Roy began to block off the door with random pieces of furniture, in attempt to halt the advance of the groaning things that were once their friends and coleagues, male and female, each had a blank and disturbing look on their face, but neither Marvin, Roy or Leon wanted to look anymore.

A click was heard and Marvin cursed to himself, he was out of ammo, he tossed the gun to his side and mumbled something quietly.

"What we need to do is get to the armoury!" Roy said, "That way we'd stand more of a chance!"

Marvin sighed, looking at the gun by his side, feeling a tap on his shoulder, seeing Leon holding a magazine, passing it to him, leaving each of the three with only one magazine each.

"This is beginning to look like the end!" Roy sighed, loading his final clip into the weapon he held tightly.

Leon stood and took charge...

"Ok guys! on three, open the door and run for the armoury!" he said, getting ready to run. "Roy...on three!, one...two...THREE!!!"

Roy pulled the door open and the three pegged it out the door, ramming the awaiting zombies out the way.

At that same time, Elza Walker ran into a gun shop in hope of safety, she'd only just arrived in town to find it infested with monstrous zombies, but as soon as she closed the door...

"You! who the hell are you? what you want?!" asked a big, strong looking man holding a shotgun pointed at her.

"Stop! I'm not one of them!!!" Elza gasped, waving her hands around in fear, clasping her eyes shut.

She heard the gun click, then footsteps, the guy walked over to her.

"Sorry about that, I'm all jittery thanks to those undead freaks out there, I think we should get out of here right now!" he sighed, handing her a gun, fully loaded with some ammo boxes too.

Elza was pretty freaked by her surrondings, she was nineteen, attending Raccoon college, and an expert bike rider.

"I'm John by the way, John Kendo, I'll look after you!" Smiled the guy, shaking Elza's hand, then loading a few shells into the remmington in his hands.

Suddenly, zombies started pounding on the window, smashing through, forcing John to grab Elza's hand and pull her away through the back door.

Once out, the police station was the most prominent thing the two could see, making it the most logical place to run, police stations were usually safe werent they?

How wrong they were...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting for survival.

Tension was rising for both groups, zombies surrounding them, hungry for their skin and blood, low on ammo for the three officers, and running low for the two civillians.

"John, I can't do this!" Elza whispered in fear, her hands shaking violently, refusing to pull the trigger of her gun.

John grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the attackers hungry for her, running towards the police station where Leon, Roy and Marvin were situated.

It was deadly silent in the lobby, not a sound exept for the groaning and shuffling outside.

"Shit!" John shouted, seeing them advance on them, looking around frantically for a way to stop them.

Quickly, Elza noticed a button next to her for the shutters, she pressed it almost immedeately, allowing the shutters to come down and keep the Zombies outside, away from them.

"Is there anyone here still?" she asked herself aloud, looking around, at John, then at the gun in her hands, knowing she had to use it to survive.

The three officers had been split up by the zombies and were now on their own, leaving each with next to no ammo and no backup at all, a bad spot to be in to say the least.

"This place...it looks so different than what it usually does!" Mused Roy, slowly walking between various desks, looking to see if any valuble ammo was around.

Little known to him, a zombie rised up from behind him, slowly walking up behind him, biting into his shoulder armour, luckily not getting through to his skin, with a swift elbow to the face, Roy smacked the zombie away, taking a few of its teeth out too.

"Gotta be more careful!" he muttered, quickly moving on as his attacker raised up again.

Leon quickly ran past a group of the undead feasting on a once-companion of theirs vigorously, taking chunks off him by the second, a look of pain and fear mixed into one on his face, Leon recognised him as a rookie who started the week before, but he didn't have time to look on, so he just ran.

Marvin ran into the lobby, spotting Elza and John just standing around.

"You!" he called "Get over here before you get yourself killed!"

Both Elza and John breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Marvin, quickly running over to him, guns at the ready.

"I'm Marvin, stay close to me okay?" he said, looking over at the shutters that were being bashed by the rotting hands of the mindless beings, when would they collapse? would they at all? he didn't know.

Leon, meanwhile, had ran into a perdicament, he was cornered by zombies, and the only thing close was a window, it seemed obvious what he had to do...

"Tally ho..." he muttered, leaping out, landing on a protruding ledge with a thump. "Argh!, now what do I do?"

He stood, looked at his surroundings and ran along to a nearby ladder, leading downwards, to the car park.

Thinking this was his chance to escape with everyone, he descended downwards, into more unknown danger...

Marvin had since managed to make contact with Roy through a radio, telling him about Elza and John, and telling him to meet up at the west office, not too far from any of them, the only obvious problem was the constantly advancing zombies, hungry for them.

"Tread carefully Roy!" called Marvin, shutting the radio off, leading John and Elza away, to a place where they could rest for a little bit, waiting for Roy and Leon to appear.

As soon as the safest place was found, Elza slumped into a chair, she was still in shock from what she'd seen, but she couldn't give up now, she knew she couldn't, or she'd be dead.

"How many of you guys are left?" asked John, keeping his eyes on the door, ready to blow any zombie away.

"So far...three, me Roy and Leon" sighed Marvin, his eyes focused on the shotgun.

Elza sat daydreaming, looking into thin air, wondering if she would be free from this ever again.

Footsteps were heard approaching, all three readied their guns, pointing to the door, it slowly opened, and in stepped Roy, his own gun pointing forward, only to be lowered quickly.

"New friends?" he asked, looking at Elza and John, attempting to send some humour around.

That was when he spotted Elza, sitting away from the other two, daydreaming with a blank expression on her face, he couldn't believe it, she seemed so calm, either that or disturbed.

He wondered whaether to leave her alone or talk to her, she looked fine, but how could he be sure?

"I can see you looking at me you know!" Elza smiled, shuffling along the seat she was on, beckoning Roy to join her, jokingly patting the chair, with a big smile on her face. "Come on, i need someone to talk to!"

Roy couldn't resist, as his legs were tired, he needed to calm down a little, and he needed someone close to his own age to talk to.

Leon was slowly walking through the deserted and horribly quiet car park when he heard a growl, quikly turning, he saw a silouette of one of the police dogs...

"Jojo?" he whispered, suddenly causing the dog to race at him and leap into the air, teeth ready to rip him apart...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Danger increases...

Leon almost froze when he saw the loyal police dog, Jojo, leap at him, his flesh peeling off, hardly any fur left, and with a look in his only eye that showed he was being a hunter who had found his prey.

Leon liked to look after Jojo when he was a normal dog, they were the best of friends, but that was back then, this was now.

He leaped out of the way as the mad zombie dog landed, quickly turning and running at him once again.

"Jojo! it's me! Leon! remember me boy?" he frantically asked, before realising his old friend had to be "put down".

Quickly, his gun was drawn, the trigger pulled, and the bullet inside zoomed into the once friendly yet agressive dog, but it didn't kill him, so another bullet was fired, then another, and then the final bullet, which released Jojo from his undead life.

"Sorry buddy" whispered Leon, sadness creeping into his voice, quickly leaving the car park, which was sealed off, with many of the cars in question crashed into each other, because of the intense panic of each dead driver inside, Leon had to come up with a new plan now...

Meanwhile with Marvin and the others...

While John and Marvin were discussing the plan to get to the armoury, Roy and Elza were just discussing random everyday things, in attempt to keep each other happy and unstressed.

"...So there I am just standing around looking like such a buffoon!" chuckled Roy, pleased to see not a hint of fear on his new friend's face.

"You really make me smile Roy!" she responded, softly touching his hand and smiling, but pulling it away before Marvin or John would see.

Marvin kept his gun in his hand at all times, never letting go, his grip loosening only slightly every now and then, the same went for John, who never let go of his shotgun once.

"So...how long we stayin' here?" asked Roy, looking over at his superior.

"Until Leon gets here!" Marvin replied, stating the obvious.

What felt like an eternity passed, but was in actuality half an hour, and Leon still hadn't appeared, causing consern for his friends.

Marvin went to reach for the door, saying they should search for him, before being stopped by John, who told him he was more than likely dead.

Fast paced footsteps were heard, then in through the window leaped Leon himself, and following him was a pack of zombies, hungry for him.

Almost immedeately, John blew them away with just one blast from his Remington, sending various body parts flying about, covering the walls in blood.

"We should get to the armoury!" Elza suddenly said, going over to check up on Leon, having slight medical skills, he however, shrugged her off, showing no wounds at all.

Although not too far from them, the armoury was surrounded by the former compatriots of Leon, Roy and Marvin, pretty much like everywhere else in the station.

Marvin led the group, with Roy guarding the back, standing with Elza, he wasn't going to let her fall victim to the shuffling flesh-eaters that surrounded them.

Leon and John were the ones in the middle, not talking to each other for reasons unknown, perhaps the fear prevented them from talking.

"Just through this door!" Roy then said, pointing to one up ahead.

And through that door, as Roy had said, was the armoury, everyone sighed in relief, this was what they had been aiming to get to, this was where they could finally get some decent protection.

Marvin punched a combination into the keypad next to the door, when...

"ACCESS DENIED"

"Shit!" he gasped, punching it in again.

"ACCESS DENIED"

Leon and the others suddenly raised their guns.

"Marvin, please don't tell me that things acting up now!, 'cuz we got company!" Leon called, looking at the approaching zombies, their numbers at least as high as fifteen.

Quickly, Marvin tried again...

"ACCESS DENIED!"

The zombies were getting closer, and closer, and closer, it was looking very bleak for the five survivors indeed...

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Finding the Chief...

"Marvin! get that damn thing open now!" Leon said, watching as the zombies approached.

Once more Marvin punched in the combination, yet it still would not work, churning out another ACCESS DENIED.

"Work son of a bitch!" Marvin muttered.

John then smashed the keypad with his shotgun, in some odd sort of coincidence, the doors opened, causing everyone to scurry inside, then slam the doors shut.

"Damn that was too close..." Roy thought aloud, looking over at his female friend, "Elza, you okay?"

She nodded in responce, clearly shaken up a little.

John looked around at all the ammo and guns up for grabs.

Leon quickly walked over to a nearby cabbinet, then quickly grabbing a box from inside, practically ripping the box open to get to the item inside.

"Too bad the others never got to try these!" he muttered, fixing an odd looking item to his handgun then loading a new clip into it.

Roy led Elza over to the armour cupboard, grabbing out some kevlar for her, while Marvin and John grabbed something new from the racks.

The zombies began getting restless and hungry, banging their decaying fists on the doors, their deathly groans getting louder.

John quickly raised up his new shotgun at the door.

"Someones got to open that!, when you do I'll get 'em!" he said, cocking it. "Well?! someone open it!"

Without much hesitation, Roy opened it and jumped back as the flesh eaters shuffled in, only to meet their end when John pulled the trigger, giving the walls a new crimson paint job.

"What do we do now Leon?" Elza asked, looking at him directly,while clasping the firearm in her hand tightly.

"Well, I don't have much of a clue, but hopefully, Chief Irons is still alive, he knows this place like the back of his hand, he may know an escape route!"

Leon then quickly decided who would go with who: Elza with Roy, John with Marvin and himself on his own, seeing as he was the most experienced.

Marvin tossed over a walkie talkie to everyone, as to keep in touch in case anything happened.

The corridors, which seemed to go on forever, were littered with what used to be RPD personell, now former shadows of themselves... this however didn't stop Leon ramming them to the floor to get by.

"Chief better still be alive!" he muttered.

Marvin and John slowly walked through the main hall, where the zombies outside still bashed on the shutters, which started to look as it may come down anytime, so the two quickly scurried off.

"So, what's your story?" Marvin asked, "You seem to know a lot about guns..."

"'Spose it's just the thing I wanted to do, nothing else really interested me, you know what I mean?"

Marvin nodded in agreement, suddenly noticing a horrid sound that sounded like munching coming from a nearby room, making them shift to the ready to shoot stance.

What waited for them in the next room wasn't pretty, as once Marvin downed them with shots to the head, they came face-to-face with a disemboweld and ripped apart corpse.

"JESUS!!!" they both gasped in unison, alerting the two zombies to their presence, slowly, they scrambled to their knees, beginning to walk slowly towards John, only to meet a shotgun butt to the face.

Marvin, out of curiosity, peared over to see who it was, lying in pieces on the floor, unfortunately, it happened to be a close associate of his, lained sigh he turned and walked back to John.

"C'mon, let's move on..." he muttered.

Elza and Roy made their way through the jail cells, thinking eveything was a bit too quiet, until suddenly, out of the blue; zombie arms burst out through the bars and grabbed Elza, pulling them towards them.

"ROY! help me!!" she cried as the hands gripped tighter on her body, wanting to pull pieces off of her.

Quickly, Roy pulled her away, straight into his arms, keeping her close to him and safe.

"Stay close to me!" he said, running along the corridor while clutching onto her arm, "I'll keep you safe!".

If it wasn't for the zombies reaching out around her, Elza would have melted in Roy's arms, there she felt the safest she'd been in all this madness, and there she wanted to stay.

As soon as a safe spot was found, the two sat down and sighed, Elza was still in Roy's arms, still holding tightly to her, she began to feel them loosen from around her body, but she pulled them back around herself, a small smile forming.

"Please...don't let go of me Roy..." she asked quietly. "You make me feel safe!"

"Ok, I won't, don't worry, everything will be fine!".

Leon, meanwhile, made his way up to Chief Irons' office, the door slightly open, and once opened, revealed zombie corpses on the floor and slumped on a sofa on the other side of the room, was Irons himself.

"Chief!" Leon laughed, rushing over, "Thank god you're alive!"

Irons sat up, clutching his shoulder, which was bleeding heavily, in his free hand a Desert Eagle, a pained groan escaped from him.

"I know why you're here Leon, you want to get out of here don't you? well, follow me..." he said, struggling to stay concious, thanks to the ammount of blood lost, which now stained the sofa he'd been on.

A huge model of Raccoon City was in the next room, Irons then pointed to the miniature RPD.

"Down in the car park, there is a passageway, under a manhole, if you go through there you will be able to..." he began before groaning "The infection's taking hold! Leon, take my gun and go!"

He tossed over the gun and took a step back, but Leon wasn't going to leave him so fast...

"Come on! we'll get you a first aid spray!" he said, hooking Irons around his shoulder and leading him out.

Marvin and John eventually met up with Elza and Roy again, by this time they had ended their embrace.

"Any news from Leon?" asked Marvin, sighing when he learned the answer was a no.

Suddenly the walkie talkies flared into life.

"Guys? it's Leon, I found Chief Irons! he says there's a way to get outta here! meet me down in the car park!"

As soon as the message ended, the four sprung to their feet, quickly heading to the car park itself.

Meanwhile, Leon had managed to get there with Chief still at his side.

"I remember back when you first joined the RPD Leon, back then you were reckless, but now i see your training has gone you some good!"

"Yeah, that brings back memories!, back then I wanted to join that STARS team up in north Raccoon city!, now you couldn't seperate me from here!".

"Ah yes, you turned down that promotion didn't you?"

"Yeah, so attatched to this place didn't want another job!"

10 minutes later...the others arrived.

"Leon!" called Marvin, "Oh shit, Chief!"

Before he could say anything more, Irons keeled over, dead thanks to his blood loss, everyone took a nervous step back, knowing what would come next.

Leon pointed his new Desert Eagle at the corpse of his former mentor, ready to pull the trigger at any second.

Only five seconds passed before Irons suddenly regenerated into a zombie, only to meet a Deagle bullet to the head.

"Come on guys...let's get outta here..." he muttered, walking over to the manhole Irons had told him about, opening it, and starting the next chapter of their nightmare.

T.B.C...


	5. Chapter 5

The nightmare's just beginning...

The sewers of Raccoon city were now the location of the five survivors, not yet privy to the true horror of the outbreak that had broken down the city into a giant bloodbath.

"Well, what do we do Leon?" Marvin asked, looking over at his trusted companion.

"Only thing we can really do is follow this sewer and see where it leads..." he replied, looking around briefly, then checking that the item that he had attatched to his handgun, which allowed it to fire in three-shot bursts, was properly fixed on still.

Roy looked over at Elza, thinking about the moment she asked him not to let go of her, wondering whether it was her craving a feeling of safety, or love...however, he banished he thought from his mind, knowing that this wasn't he time or place to be thinking about that.

John snapped everyone back into reality by cocking his shotgun.

"Only one way to go, so lets go!" he said, beginning to lead the way.

The thoughts of each of them were focussed on different things each, Leon's was mostly based on protecting the others, Roy's was on Elza but trying not to be, Elza's on the horrors she had seen, Marvin's on the mutilated corpses he'd encountered, and John's on where would they next find ammo...

But all in some way were thinking about how eerily quiet things were down in this sewer, not a zombie's moan, not any civilian's screams, no gunshots, nothing...the atmosphere hereby got even tenser than in the RPD. Only the sounds of their footsteps were what they heard.

"Where does this lead to Leon?" Roy enquired.

"I don't know...Chief Irons never got round to saying, poor guy was pretty messed up..." Leon quietly replied, refusing to take his eyes off of the path ahead.

The further the team went into the sewers, the darker and danker it got, to the point where visibility was at a minimum and the slightest slip could send them plunging into the waste water that flowed slowly next to them.

What felt like an eternity passed, and everyone was growing tired, needing a place to rest.

"Where can we go though?" Marvin said, squinting to see if anything nearby could be made out.

However it was Elza who found what they all seeked.

"Hey guys! theres a sewer staff room!" she exitedly said, pointing over to a door at the end of the corridor, leaving everyone wondering how she managed to spot it.

But something didn't seem right, the door was still open slightly. Meaning anyone...or anything could have gotten in.

Leon led the way in slowly, pointing his gun in all directions, ready to fire at any threat that came at them.

"Everythings clear guys..." he said, feeling around for a lightswitch of some kind, but when he found it, the sight was the most apalling he'd seen yet.

There, in front of everyones eyes, was the corpse of a poor sewage maintenence worker, who had become a feeding ground for maggots. A bite wound surrounded by dry blood was located on the workers arm, but where was the zombie who inflicted this wound?

Leon took a steady step forward, when totally out of the blue, a nearby locker started pounding loudly, it became obvious that the worker had been attacked and managed to shove the attacker into the locker.

The click of everyone's guns was heard, then the sounds of an eighteen bullet barrage, then silence...

"Boy, I can't wait to get out of this fucking place!" Elza sighed, slumping down against a wall, resting her head in her hands.

"You're telling me!" Marvin replied, heaving the maggot infested body and chucking it out into the murky water nearby, his nose curling from the ghastly smell.

Roy looked over at the locker they'd just filled with holes, holes which now dripped blood, what poor person had become victim first to the carnage that was happening above ground, then to the group of survivors?

"We can't stay here forever guys, soon we gotta push on and find out where these sewers lead," said Leon, who picked up a flashlight that was on the ground, a much needed tool.

Half an hour passed, then it was time to go again, into more horrors that waited for the team.

As the tunnels continued, the nasty smell of rot and decay filled the air even more, yet silence remained...

"Boy, this place is really beginning to scare the crap outta me!" Roy muttered

"Same here buddy," Marvin whispered back. "Elza, you alrite?"

Before she could reply, her foot was snagged on something that suddenly dragged her into the murky waters, but not before Leon grabbed hold of her hand.

"Dammit, it's got her good! help me out here!" he said out loud, suddenly going quiet when he realised what was going on...zombies were rising out of the water, the dirty contents of the water itself warping their faces as if it were acid, making the expressions more hideous then the ones from the precinct.

Marvin and Roy began taking potshots, but the darkness extinguished most vision, only where Leon's new flashlight shone was where visibility was high.

"John! Help me pull her out!" Leon called over the loud, echoeing booms of the gunshots while clinging onto Elza's hand and forearm.

"Kinda busy at the moment man!" John called back, before dismembering an aproaching undead with a well placed shotgun round.

"Leon!!" cried Elza, whose body was being gripped increasingly tighter every second, "Help me!"

Releasing one hand from Elza's arm, Leon reached for his handgun, quickly relocating it to the zombie trying to drag his team-mate down's forhead.

"Eat this, you undead son of a bitch!" he growled, pulling the trigger, and blasting "it" away.

"Move!" Marvin called, realising this fight had no good looking outcome if they carried on. He rushed over to Leon and pulled Elza up with all the strength he had and passed her the gun she had dropped, "Don't look back!" he shouted.

All around them was the groans they had come accustomed to so easily, and the sewer tunnels caused the graons to echoe, making each one sound like five.

"Keep going! this damn tunnel can't last long!" Roy panted, his legs not used to running while trying not to slip on slime.

"Where can this lead?" John wondered inbetween steps.

Without warning, a gunshot rang out at Roy's feet, prompting everyone to aim their firearms. A bright light silouetted the attacker from everyones vision.

"Put the gun away! you're outnumbered!" Roy demanded.

"Survivors? how can this be...?" gasped the silouette.

"Who are you?" Leon asked, clicking the hammer on his gun, "Answer!"

The person stepped forward, revealing their face.

"My name is Ada Wong..." she said "I work for the Umbrella Corporation..."

To Be Continued...

_**Writers notes: So sorry for the HUGE delay inbetween chapters people, the writers block has been heavy on me but I'm slowly getting over it, so expect more chapters soon! Also, expect a few more familiar faces to appear...**_

_**Sincerely, ResiAddict.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Return to the RPD.

"You work for Umbrella?" Elza asked, not sure what to think, "What are you doing down in he sewers then?"

Ada looked at the biker directly.

"I was heading to the RPD, a rescue helicopter will be landing soon for any survivors, and I suggest we get there now!"

"No go Ada," Butted in Leon "We all just came from there, and it's full of those things!"

The scientist's face lost all its colour in a moment.

"You're joking?!" she gasped, almost losing her footing, "It's full?, this can't be!"

A grim look spread over everyone's faces, and a eerie silence hovered, Ada then walked by everyone.

"I have to see if I can get to that Helicopter, it's our only way out of this hell!" she said.

Reluctantly, everyone realised she was, in a way, right, and followed closely, each with their gun at their sides.

Elza looked towards Ada, she couldn't quite place it, but something didn't seem quite right about her, maybe it was because she had managed to remain un-bloodstained, or maybe it was just a first impression misleading her. Roy felt equally as wary, quite possibly because this "Ada" woman fired a bullet at his feet!

Traversing the sewer tunnels once again was just as frightening as the last time, maybe even more, even though everyone's eyes had adjusted mostly to the darkness, it still felt as intense as when they'd first stepped in from the manhole, as if it intended to leap out and swallow them whole in one frightening move.

"Hey, Leon," Marvin whispered to his long time friend, "You think she's right 'bout this 'coptor coming for us?"

"I don't know, but if she's lying, there will be hell to pay..."

Finally, the ladder to the RPD garage came into view, and the group realised how close they now were to the vast numbers of the undead that roamed the corridors of the precinct, hungry for their blood, ready to tear limb from limb just to get it.

Even though none of the things were in the parking garage itself, their moans could be heard from down in the sewer as if they were, chilling the bones of each and every survivor present.

"Well...who's going up first?" asked Roy, watching as everyone looked at each other. "Fine, I'll go..."

With his gun at the ready, Roy climbed the ladder, carefully looking around before pulling himself up, the gun pointed in all directions before telling the others to come up.

"Don't people here know how to drive?" Ada asked, looking at all the destroyed cars dotted around, blocking the main gates, which had proved to stand strong against the cars smashing into it.

"These people died from the panic of all this shit, and all you can do is joke?!" Asked an angry Elza, firing a steely gaze at the Umbrella scientist.

"Sorry, I guess it was inappropriate..."

"You guess?" Elza snapped back.

"Will you two cut it out?!" Leon asked, "The last thing we need is us fighting each other when really we should be helping each other get through whatever the hell those bloody things are!"

Off to the side, Marvin, Roy and John discussed Ada.

Roy's opinion was that anyone who made jokes at the recently deceased obviously was a cold person, to which Marvin agreed, however he admitted that she'd managed to survive so far so he had to give her some respect at least. John however wasn't so trusting, he just thought there was something about her...

"Right, to get up to the helipad, we need to get into the STARS office, that's where we'll find the key to the doors..." Interupted Marvin to stop Elza and Ada arguing, which Leon wasn't managing to stop. "This won't be easy, it's up on the second floor and no doubt there'll be a fight or two on our hands...are you all ready?"

Everyone nodded exept for Ada, much to John's amusement.

"Five to six, sorry Ada, but it looks like we're going!" he chuckled, begining to walk toward the door.

The ensuing trek through the blood drenched precinct was a slow and painful one, as Leon, Marvin and Roy each met with former friends who were like family to them turned into the slow, moaning undead monsters, the sights horrified them, as did the task of putting a bullet into their heads, or running and leaving their bodies to be devoured by their killers in scenes remenisant to a Lucio Fulci movie.

"You know..." John started in attempt to spread some humour, "I feel sorry for the guys who worked on the top floors, your bathroom is on the ground! that must suck..."

"Sure did!" Marvin chuckled.

"Focus guys!" Roy whispered as the lights suddenly snapped out in the room, and a strange snarl-like sound was heard.

The air ducts above everyone suddenly started banging and crashing as if someone/thing was scurrying around in them, needless to say it then got six gun barrels pointed at it.

Breathing intensified, hammers clicked, used shells were ejected, ready for whatever may come.

Suddenly, part of the duct broke off, slamming into the ground and a monster which looked like a skinned human with an exposed brain, more horrific than the other undead creatures, crawled out, its long tounge thrashing around. Before anyone could properly react, it leapt forward slashing with its talons, Roy jumped out the way but was too slow, the monster slashed his arm, causing him to drop his weapon.

John smashed "it" around the head with his shotgun's butt, diverting its attention briefly.

"Shoot it!" Ada demanded, looking at Leon, brandishing both his Burst pistol and his Desert Eagle.

"I might hit one of them!" he replied, watching as the two dodged attacks, but not getting far enough away for a shot to be let off.

Roy called to John for his shotgun, which was immedeately passed to him, the barrel pointed into the beast's stomach.

"Die you son of a..." he laughed, but before he could finish, the thing slashed his forarm, causing his grip on the trigger to disappear from the shock. And before he knew it, the creature had leaped on top of him.

Elza ran and tackled it off of her friend, and quickly rolled away, Leon seized the opprtunity and fired a shot from his Deagle, getting it dead on through the head, making it flop like a ragdoll onto the floor, blood flowing from its head.

"What the HELL is that thing?!" Roy gasped, looking at his bleeding arm.

"Let's call it a "Licker"" John answered, passing a bandage over from a nearby medical cabinet. "The tounge's long enough..."

Leon checked out the magazine to his Deagle...three bullets left, he thought that he should save them for anything that may be bigger.

"Why didn't you shoot when I said?!" demanded Ada.

"Could have hit Roy or John..." he answered, holstering the Deagle and readying his Burst-shot. "C'mon guys, the STARS office is just around the corner..."

As they rounded the corner, the STARS door came into view, never had the crew been so relieved to see something in their entire lives.

"Yo, anyone in there?" Whispered Leon, "Let us in!"

"Survivors?!" Came a voice through the door "Hold on!"

"Hey...is that Brad?" Marvin said.

Slowly, the door opened, revealing a single guy wearing combat pants and a yellow jacket, this man was Brad Vickers, of the STARS Alpha team. A gun sat in his hand which was shaking as if each nerve was having a spasm, and his face had all of the blood drained away from horror.

He quickly ushered everyone in before locking the door again, breathing a sigh of relief, then slumping down by said door in attempt to form a makeshift barricade.

"Can't believe you're still alive guys!, everyone else was..." he said "Well, everyone besides me and Rebecca..."

Over at one of the desks, a young looking girl was asleep, covered in a friends coat, how she had managed to fall asleep in this madness was beyond everyone, but the thought of two more survivors was comforting in some small way.

"Brad, we need the keys to the helipad, a copter's coming to get us!" laughed Marvin, "Where are they?"

"Really!? hang on a second, I'll get them!"

But before he could raise to his feet, the nearby radio flared into life.

"RPD, come in! Rescue chopper Foxtrot here! any survivors gather at the roof immedeately, we are coming to get you!" called the pilot.

"Oh thank god! we'll be right..." laughed Leon into the reciever, before being interupted by:

"Holy shit! I thought none of you were infected! NO stay away! ARGH!!" screamed the pilot, while sounds of one of the undead echoed through everyone's ears.

An almighty boom and then a tremor was felt and the radio fell into static...

"Oh god, please tell me that did not just happen!" Ada gasped, clutching her head in her hands.

"Guys..." Leon said with a pained sound. "I think our hopes of getting out of here are gone..."

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Escape from the precinct...

"Guys..." Leon said with a pained sound in his voice, "I think our hopes of getting out of here are gone..."

The faces of everybody in the room sank, they had no idea what to do now, even Leon didn't know what plan of action to take.

Elza turned and walked towards the window, looking out bleakly at the terrorized streets, filled with the lumbering creatures she had faced many times in that night. To herself she wondered when or if she would escape the nightmare she had been placed in and whether she would be able to get to know these people around her in a normal environment, Roy being the most prominent in her mind. She hadn't known him long, but she felt herself attracted to him, but could the same be said for him?

Rebecca woke from her slumber to the sound of the group panicing, she didn't need to say a thing, she knew what was going on.

"We aren't getting out of here, are we?" she grimly asked.

But then, the radio once more flared into life.

"Hello?! this is Jill Valentine, is anybody there?"

"Jill!" Brad laughed "Jill, it's Brad! it's so good to hear your voice!"  
"Ditto...but I'm afraid I won't be seeing you any time soon...I-I'm cut off from the precinct, with no quick way to get to you, so there isn't much chance of a team-up, which is what I need right now!"

Leon walked over to the radio, shifting Brad out of the way.

"Valentine, it's Kennedy, do you have any idea how we may find a new place to lay low other than the precinct? we're practically swarming with these things here!"

"You're in luck, the tram which runs through Raccoon is heading towards you, so get there quickly and you may have a chance of getting out of here! I would be on it but...I was cut off by those..."

Jill fell silent, she knew the guys knew what was going on.

"Ok, thanks for the heads up...if we all somehow make it out of here alive, first round's on me..." Leon said after a sigh.

"Leon...good luck, all of you, good luck, watch each others backs, so that the bill will make a dent in his wallet!" Jill laughed nervously.

"Good luck Jill...you'll need it..." Leon said, signing out the radio.

"Guys, once more we gotta go through the building down to the lobby and get onto that tram, it's the only way we are getting out of here..." Leon said, nervously looking towards the door which could suddenly open at any time if one of the undead happened to sence fresh blood.

"Sounds suicidal but...I'm with you all the way buddy!" Marvin smiled.

"Then let's do this!" Roy added, opening the door slowly.

Once more the journey through the RPD was nerve-shatteringly scary, yet the numbers of the undead were noticaly less than the last time, could they really have killed that many? No matter how many bodies they found, there had only been one instance of a "Licker" could there have been only one, or were there more simply waiting to be found or waiting to find them?

Finally, they all arrived at the lobby, only to bear witness to something truly terrifying, as at that precise moment, the security shutters collapsed and many of the undead shuffled in, but they wern't alone...no, for alongside them were more dogs, infected to the same degree that Jojo had been, and they were just as vicious.

The three of them ran at poor Rebecca, all leaped in unison and after taking her to the floor, began to maul her bloodily.

"REBECCA!" Brad cried, watching helplessy as a wicked sence of Deja Vu struck him, making him think back to his former team-mate Joseph, who had the very same death inflicted.

"We can't stay! MOVE!" John called leading the others through a path af blood, shed by the shots of his shotgun, "Brad! C'mon!"

It was no use, poor Brad was in shock, oblivious to the former RPD officer sneaking up behind him, who, before he could react, sank their teeth into his neck, spraying blood everywhere, and toppling him over next to his former comrade, who was now just a mere shadow of her former self, literally torn to pieces by the dogs, unrecognisable to the eye.

Ada looked over at the two new corpses on the floor, a sence of familiarity flowed over her.

"Look!" called Roy, "It's the tram!"

Surely, the red tram moved towards them, leaving them no choise but to run for it, as it didn't look like it would stop, luckily, everyone of the remaining group managed to board, each slumping down in a chair or next to a wall of the carriage, the image of poor young Rebecca, the 18 year old medic, torn apart by those dogs burned into their memories.

"No way, no friggin' way!" we couldn't save them...we should have saved them!" muttered Elza, her eyes welling up with tears, her body curling up.

"Elza! take a deep breath ok? breathe! look at me!" Demanded Marvin, grasping her head in his hands, bringing her eyes to look at his, "It's gonna be ok!"

Ada looked on, not saying a word, she felt somewhat responcible, but she suddenly opened her mouth and said the worst thing possible.

"Grow up, there was nothing any of us could do! do you see any of us complaining?!"

Leon, Roy and John's eyes darted towards the scientist in disgust.

"How DARE you, you heartless bitch!" John seethed, trying hard to resist the temptation to raise his weapon against her.

"Shut up Ada, before we make you leave!, see how you like those things on you!" Roy growled.

"Quiet ALL OF YOU!" screamed Elza out of fear, "I-I-I'm sorry..."

Everyone fell silent...but not for long.

"Oh no! everyone brace for impact!" called Leon, pointing towards the helicopter wreckage that awaited them at the end of the road, the same helicopter that had come to save them.

The copter had crashed through a nearby bulding bringing rubble to litter the tracks, the tram connected and, seeing as it was going at a moderate speed for which the group had to run to get onto it, it got derailed, slammed onto its side, smashed through a nearby fence and into a canal.

Water gushed through the windows, threatening to drown everyone if they didn't move quick, making them hurry to smash open the door to escape.

"Hurry!" Ada shouted, pushing everyone up through the door in an attempt to redeem herself.

Leon grabbed her arm and pulled her through last.

"Where are we now?" asked Leon, checking his guns were still fine.

"At the Umbrella plant...where I work..." Ada replied "We should be safe here!"

A huge unison sigh of relief sounded, seeing as Umbrella was the most trusted company in Raccoon, they looked after customers, so it could be assumed that it would provide saftey inside as well.

But...

"SHERRYYYY!!" screamed something not too close but not too far either.

"Holy shit! what was that?!" John gasped, looking around in all directions as the scream echoed around.

"Oh god! it followed me!" Ada spluttered.

"You were being followed and you neglected to tell us?!" Roy called from over near the tram wreckage, where Elza was still in shock.

"Just who do you think you are Wong?" Snarled John, firing yet another steely gaze at her, "When were you going to tell us this?"

Instead of replying, she walked over to a nearby keypad, punched in a combo, and pushed open a door, leading the others in.

"Answer us!" Leon demanded, grabbing Ada's shoulder and spinning her to face the team.

"Ok...a former friend named William Birkin is following me through the city, he's been driven mad by the carnage and intends to kill me!, that's all you need to know!"

Familiar groans filled the air, surrounding everyone, filling them with fear.

"No!" Screamed Ada, "They couldn't have gotten here!"

She was mistaken, as waves of the now familiar undead poured from many surrounding doors.

Suddenly Ada ran across the room, opening the doors to something labled "Emergency only".

"Come on! get in now!" she ordered, watching as the people she'd only known for a little while pegged it over.

Once they had, she slammed her fist down on the button listed as "Labs".

"We're heading to the Umbrella labs, people" she said, a small smirk appearing on her face, unseen by everyone.

They didn't know where they were headed, but it simply felt like a decent into hell for the team...

To Be Continued...

_**Writers note: I said familiar faces would appear, and they did, and one or two more are still to come, and I have maybe a few surprises in store as well...**_

_**Thanks go to Maximus Prime for their support of my saga! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Resiaddict.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Decent into hell...

The sound of the emrgency elevator that Ada called pierced the more than awkward silence surrounding everyone.

"Hey Ada...what's down in those labs?" Elza asked, looking over at the scientist, who, if she were alone, would scream her lungs out in frustration at the threat engulfing the upper floor they had just left.

"Hopefully...a means of escape, there should be a train that we use to ship test subjects to and from here" she replied.

"Test subjects?," Enquired Marvin, "I thought Umbrella was a medicinal company?"

Eyes darted at Ada, each one piercing through her like a blade. She smiled.

"How do you think we test these medicines? we transport people with the gravest of illnesses from all over the world to test out our products of course!"

Marvin senced that something wasn't right, but with no proper evidence to back himself up with he simply had to go along with what he was told,a lesson learned from previous happenings as a police officer.

"I still don't think it sounds right..." He muttered to himself, unaudible to the others.

The ping of the elevator snapped everone to their senses, once again ready to lead everyone to safety, Leon rose to his feet, helping the others to theirs also and going to the doors.

"Are you guys ready?, listen to whatever Ada has to say seeing as she knows this place like the back of her hand...If for any reason we get split up, be on your best guard, we don't know what could be down here" He said with confidence in his voice, as if this was a routine training exercise back at the station, not a potential apocalypse for them.

With a press of a button, the elevator doors opened, revealing a stainless laboratory, completely contrasting to the other blooddrenched locations they had all been to that night.

"Hello?" A small voice asked from under a nearby desk, fear filling it.

"Who's there?" Leon asked, keeping his gun raised and walking over slowly.

Out stepped a young girl, about twelve years old. She was still dressed in the local school's uniform, absolutely spotless except for tear stains which had left her eyes red and shiny from tears, with lines over her face from where tears had slid down. The sight of a poor, defenceless child shocked everyone for two reasons: 1. Why was she all alone in this carnage, and 2. How the hell had she gotten into this place?

"My name is Sherry Birkin...I'm all alone here..." she whimpered, taken over almost completely by fear it seemed.

"William's daughter?!" gasped Ada in her head, looking down and seeing her colleages face on this child, she was his spitting image.

Sherry nodded, but sighed, almost starting to cry, as she had not seen her father since before the madness above ground had started.

"Come along with us Sherry, we can't leave you alone here!" commanded Leon in the nicest possible way and with a smile that took all the effort he had thanks to there being absolutely nothing to smile about.

The young girl walked over to the sides of Elza and John, the two of the group who seemed "natural" in a sence, due to their civilian attire. Leon led the group out of of the room, into corridors displaying the exact opposite conditions: lights flickering due to a botched power supply elsewhere in the building, blood littering the place, and off in the distance, moans from the foe they were all too used to by now.

"Impossible...," Ada whispered, "H-how could they have gotten here?"

Poor Sherry whimpered in fear, curling into a ball, shaking violently.

"Sherry...listen to me," whispered Elza soothingly, "Take my hand ok?, I'll look after you, we all will, right guys?"

"Right!" Everyone replied as happy as they could, yet still keeping their awareness of anything that could pop out of anywhere high.

A strange, snarling sound sounded from above, then silence...before huge talons pierced the ceiling, snagging Leon's shoulder, and forcing everyone to jump out of the way as the talons tore through the ceiling as if it was made of cardboard, and in jumped a hideous creature which looked half human, half monster.

"William?..." Ada said with next to no emotion, due to the massive shock of seeing her former workmate in this state.

"Dad?!" Cried Sherry with fear/horror for the same reasons.

"Sherry..." Snarled what was William Birkin, which began to advance on the group.

"Elza! get Sherry away from here!" Ordered Leon, pointing his Deagle at the poor girls father. "Everyone else, you know what to do..."

Without hesitation from either, Sherry and Elza ran into a nearby room as bullets fired, and the monster yelled in what was either pain or anger.

Leon fired just one Deagle bullet, which seemed to have little to no effect, so instead of wasting this precious ammo, he decided to pump three 9mm bullets at a time into Birkin, this seemed to effect him more.

John's shotgun had more of a punch, so after a few shots, Birkin was left dazed by the looks, but when everyone's hopes were up, Birkin launched into a powerfull charge, straight into Roy, sending him flying into a wall at a high speed, then batting Marvin to the floor with a mighty swipe.

"William!" Ada called, handgun trained straight at his head, "You don't want it to end like this do you?"

A responce came in the form of a scream, which Ada answered with a swift bullet to the head, seemingly taking William down.

"Guys, it's safe!" Leon called to Elza and Sherry, suddenly dashing over to Roy, who was now coughing up blood.

"I-I think a few ribs are broken!" he groaned, clutching his chest.

Marvin limped over with the help of John and Elza suddenly darted over, emotions almost getting the better of her. She knelt down beside him, placing a tender hand on his along with his shoulder as not to arouse suspision.

"Go find a safe room somewhere away from here, try to find the freight train platform, I'll deal with my old friend..." Ada said calmly, looking down at Birkin, who now de-mutated to a normal human state.

John and Leon slung a groaning Roy's arms over their shoulders, helping him away, following various signs which led them to the platform.

Ada, meanwhile, began lugging away Birkin's body when, once out of sight of the others, twitched.

"What the?..." Ada wondered, dropping the body and stepping back, as the twitchings got more regular when suddenly, Birkin's eyes snapped open and he returned to life.

"You look surprised..." he said with a menacing tone to his voice, advancing towards Ada.

"S-stay back!" She nervously replied, raising her gun.

William laughed, smacking it out of her hand in a flash.

"Now, my dear Ada, I'm sorry I have to do this..." He chuckled, wrenching a pipe from the wall with superhuman strength, "But you leave me no choice..."

He then swung the pipe quick as a flash, which was met by a sickening crack, followed by the thump of Ada's body hitting the floor.

"I'm sorry...but I can't have you revealing any weaknesses to your "friends"..."

A safe room had been located for Roy to attempt to recouperate. Lay against a wall, he looked almost like one of the undead creatures everyone had faced, with blood around his mouth and covering his chin, staining his body armour.

"That train can't be far from here..." John sighed, looking at his injured partner.

"It isn't..." came a voice from the other side of the room, and out steped a middle aged woman, dressed like Ada.

Sherry's eyes lit up and she darted over to the woman, who she shared an embrace with.

"Mum! I thought I'd never see you again!" she cried.

"Thank you..." the woman said to everyone "Thank you for looking after my daughter, I am Annette Birkin, William's wife..."

This comment prompted weapons to be raised at her, she didn't look at all surprised though, she actually looked as though she expected it.

"You won't believe me, I'm sure, but I had nothing to do with William's current state, I do, however, know how we can stop him..."

Marvin stepped forward and gave her a disapproving look which shot straight through her.

"How do we stop him then?" he asked, with a tone that said "I don't believe you at all lady"

Annette stood up, away from Sherry, and picked out some documents from a nearby storage crate.

"These are documents which tell us how to create an anti-virus to combat the one running through my husband at this very moment..."

"Virus?" Leon interupted, "What virus?"

"There are two different viruses: the T and G viruses, you have already encountered both, G is basically William's entire life's work, he and that Ada woman both worked for years on it, and with no proper test subjects, William tried it upon himself and became that monster you've encountered, the T virus was created up in one of our labs in the Arklay Mountains, and has been released upon the whole of Raccoon City, I have absolutely no idea how that happened though..."

The team couldn't believe what they were hearing, Ada was behind William's mutation, and that the reason the city was in peril was due to a lab experimentation, it boggled the minds of them all.

"Where can we make this anti-virus?" John asked uneasily, "And where can we get medical attention for Roy?"

"The anti-virus can be made in a lab nearby, and medical attention can be found on the train you seek..."

Leon knew what everyone had to do, he took a deep breath, knowing that this could be the final step to escape.

"John, Elza and Marvin, you take Roy and Sherry and get to that train, me and Annette will get this anti-virus, so that we can stop Birkin once and for all..."

An alarm began to sound...

ATTENTION! BIOHAZARD OUTBREAK THROUGHOUT COMPLEX!...ATTENTION! BIOHAZARD OUTBREAK THROUGHOUT COMPLEX!

"B-but, they were all locked up...how could they have gotten out of containment?!" Annette gasped.

"What's gotten out?" Leon asked hastily.

"...Everything...and William was behind it..." Annette said with the colour of her face drained.

A nearby security monitor confirmed their fears, it showed William standing next to a control saying "Release locks" and laughing.

"Our next moves are pretty much suicide!" Marvin said to Leon, "What we gonna do?"

A long pause greeted everyone...

"We have to try...this is our final chance of survival...are you all with me?" Leon said, not entirely sure what to do himself.

"We're with you buddy..." Roy coughed.

And with that comment, which sent a glimmer of hope all around, they agreed on one thing: Whether their next moves were suicide or not, they were going to fight for survival, or to the death...

To Be Concluded...

_**Writers note: Sorry for the delay to this chapter guys, my internet packed up and I couldn't get it fixed for a while, hope this chapter makes up for the wait though. Yes, the next chapter will be the final one of Biohazard 1.5: The Forgotten Horror, but I'll do my best to make it the best of all the chapters!**_

_**-ResiAddict.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Finale ...

The atmosphere for everyone was as tense as it could be, they'd only just left the safety of the room they had just been in and the snarls and moans from the monsters created in the substructure they were confined to echoed off the walls, making it impossible to tell where they were coming from or how close they were.

"Ok guys, find that train!" Leon ordered, branching off with Annette, "We won't be long..."

Slinging Roy's arms across their shoulders, Marvin and John began their trek, with Elza and Sherry following closely.

"Elza, you have to be our sharpshooter ok?" Marvin said, looking at her with tired eyes, "Make sure anything that comes our way doesn't get too close!".

"Y-yeah...I'll do my best..." She mumbled back, not entirely sure she could carry out the task at hand.

Roy slowly motioned one of his arms towards his holstered pistol, useless in his hands now, and gave it to the blond-haired woman standing by his side.

"H-here..." He coughed, passing it over, "You're better off with it than me!"

Elza attempted a smile towards her injured friend, but she just couldn't manage it, the pressure was becoming too much for her to handle, but she didn't let any of the others catch onto this grim fact.

Leon and Annette, however, had a pretty straightforward route towards their goal. A nerve-shattering silence surrounding them, but with the smell of death hanging around.

"Where are..." Annette started to say before losing her train of thought, spotting the lab they both needed.

"I don't wanna know..." Leon replied, slowly opening the door, gun drawn, hammer clicked.

Waiting for them was a sparkly clean laboratory, no sign of any struggles of anyone or anything succumbing to the infection plagueing them. However, a nearby monitor flared into life and a man in shades popped up. Leon cocked an eyebrow, he recognised this man, but from where?

"Greetings Annette, long time no see!" He said in a casual manner, a small smile on his face.

"Albert?!...What are you...Can you hear me?" The scientist gasped.

"Yes I can...I have this whole facility linked up so I could keep watch over your husband's work, even though we worked together for many years, I still don't quite trust him..."

All while "Albert" was talking, Annette gathered together different colored liquids, hurriedly written formulas and began working on the Anti-virus. Leon stepped forward.

"So, are you going to help us out of here or what?" He asked, looking around for any type of camera he could be being viewed through.

A silence greeted him, before the man in sunglasses chuckled at him.

"I'm sorry officer but there is no way I can help you...Just watch you like lab rats...Oh and you might want to hurry with that Anti-virus, both you and your other less experienced friends are going to have visitors VERY soon, goodbye for now..."

The screen went black and silent, making the room fall silent, a silence that was soon broken by the terrifying moans of the now approaching undead.

No word needed to be said, Annette rushed as quickly, yet carefully as she could to make the Anti-virus, while Leon stocked up on ammo from a conveniently placed storage crate in the corner.

Then came the bangs upon the door, walls and finally, the air ducts; With his gun pointed forward, Leon knew this wasn't going to be easy. But selflessly, his thoughts weren't on himself, they were on Roy and the others instead.

Meanwhile, things were just about to get bad with the five others...

"What's that sound?" Marvin asked when a growl was heard, followed by multiple ticks.

Before anyone else could say a thing, the answer produced itself, for at the end of the hallway appeared seven dogs, each dripping with blood, missing flesh, their eyes piercing everyone. To the eagle eyed, a dog in the back could be seen chewing on some poor son-of-a-gun's disembodied forearm.

"Elza..." John whispered, "You ready?"

She gulped and nodded in reply, but this set them off, quick as a flash the dogs charged, a potshot was managed to two, who were taken down fairly easily, the problem however was the remaining ones.

The smell of Roy's blood drove the dogs crazy, they instantly singled him out, leaping up and ignoring the others, one latched onto his arm while the others were kicked off by the other officer and former gun shop owner. But Elza just couldn't bring herself to fire at the attacking Doberman chewing on her friend's arm.

Sickening crunches came from John stamping on a downed dog's neck, while Marvin shot a bullet into anothers head, when penultimately John blew two more away with a well aimed shotgun blast.

A pained scream broke both of their trains of thought, Marvin reacting fastest to fire a bullet off, leaving John to help up their gravely injured companion.

"Guys...leave me! I'm gonna bleed out before we reach that damn train!" Roy groaned, gritting his teeth due to the pain of his arm, which now hung limp and dripping with blood, teethmarks puncturing every bit of skin visible below the elbow.

"Roy..." Elza whispered, the colour drained from her face, "I'm so sorry, I-I-I just froze..."

Sherry, who had quickly hidden as soon as the dogs appeared, reapearred and took hold of her hand as a form of support.

Marvin however, let go of Roy, holding out his hand for Roy's gun.

"You carry him, I'll look after shooting duties..." he said, slowly taking the gun given to him.

"Marvin...I'm sorry..." Elza said, her face blank from shock.

Groans then filled the atmosphere, signaling what was to come.

"Okay guys, follow me, but not so close!" Marvin ordered beginning to lead the way down the corridor into an open area, where he laughed loudly, "Well I'll be damned!"

The group ran over and to their amazement the train was sitting just there, waiting to be boarded, but before any celebrations could be made, Marvin spun around on his heels and blew away an approaching former scientist who was about to take a bite out of John.

"GO!, I'll hold 'em off as long as I can!" Marvin shouted, kicking open a gate to the train for the others.

With no hestitations, John led the others away onto the waiting carriage, only to find the door electronically locked.

He set Roy down against a wall, but as soon as he did, he spewed up a pool of blood.

"Oh god...I can feel things getting colder..." he whispered weakly.

"Roy!" Elza cried, beggining to cry and gripping her head in her hands, the pressure starting to take over.

Marvin wanted to look over so badly, but he knew if he did, one of the living dead creatures would jump on him and eat him alive.

"Hang in there buddy..." he muttered, wondering how Leon was getting on...

To answer Marvin's wonderings, Leon was having just as much fun as he was, the undead scientists had smashed the door in, and he was just about one step away from being overwhelmed.

"Annette! you gonna be much longer!?" he called, jumping back from one of his attackers who fell at his feet and tried to grab hold.

"Hopefully this should be done in a minute!" she shouted back, trying to be heard over all the moaning that now filled the lab.

The air vents, which had been banging for the past few minutes then fell to the floor, revealing three "Lickers", exactly like what happened at the RPD.

"Oh my god..." Annette squeaked, "I thought we'd elimintated all of those!"

"Evidently not!" Leon answered, leaping out of the way of one, who leaped and tried to cut him down to size with its massive talons, "We had to fight one of these at the RPD earlier! What the hell are they?!"

Without looking away from the formula she was making Annette answered coldly that they were victims of the T-Vius who had been infected at a whole new level compared to others around them, instead of mutating into a rotting, shuffling version of themselves, they transformed into the even uglier thing that they beheld before them.

Leon took as careful aim as he could and fired off a round, the bullet whizzed through one of the Lickers brains, and it slumped straight to the ground, blood spraying from the hole created by the 9mm bullet.

Then, immediately, Annette laughed triumphantly, she had finished the Anti-Virus that was going to stop William in his tracks. Both her and Leon made a run for the door, only for a Licker to leap and attempt a swipe at Annette's back, as quickly as possible, Leon put it onto its back with a burst of bullets, then turning and finishing the other with a blast to the head.

"Come on!" Leon said, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her along down the corridors, only to find a disturbing site: Ada's dead body, head caved in from the metal club laying next to her, an expression of pure fear on her face, abandoned by William.

"Leon, we must hurry!" Annette said, snapping the officer back to reality.

Back with Marvin and everybody, the undead had been whittled down to only a few, which he finished off with ease, and once the last was gone he let out a sigh of relief and went to join the others.

"How you holding up Roy?" he asked, crouching down next to his comrade.

Roy weakly laughed and took Marvin's hand in his, his grip so loose but so full of the strength that was left in him.

"I've been better...you got any aspirin?" He said with a smirk.

"Joker through and through..." Marvin replied with a smile.

"Roy...please hang on!" Elza said with teary eyes, taking his other hand in her's while John looked on while keeping lookout, shotgun loaded and ready and Sherry by his side.

In the background, gunshots could be heard close by, meaning only one thing: Leon was coming.

Sure enough, him and Annette appeared from through a nearby security door, the roar of the undead and Lickers following suite. But Annette reacted quickly, punching in a combination to a keypad and locking the beasts within.

"The cavalry's here!" Leon laughed, suddely darting over to everyone, crouching next to his companion.

"Hey pal...looking rough aren't I?" asked Roy, coughing up more blood and looking even more pale than he had been before.

"Hang in there man!" Leon said, "That's an order!"

Roy laughed, relinquished his grip from Marvins hand and stretched it out as far as he could towards Leon.

"I'm sorry...but I just can't any more..." he sighed as Leon took hold of his stone cold hand.

Elza suddenly burst into tears, unable to hold her emotions together.

"You can't leave us!" she sobbed, "I never got to tell you how I felt..."

"I never got to tell you either..." He replied, tears now appearing in his eyes, "As soon as I saw you it hit me Elza...I..."

The ending of this sentence was clear, but was not finished, Roy's hands went limp and fell out of Leon and Elza's grips and his head bowed forward.

Everyone fell silent, Leon, Marvin and John took a step back and bowed their heads in honour of their fallen friend while Annette held her daughter close as Elza cradled his body, unleashing her sadness for all to hear.

"Officer down..." Leon whispered.

"Roy! please!...you can't leave me...I need you to look after me!!!" Elza screamed.

"Elza...I'm sorry but he's gone..." John said, crouching next to her, "Come on, we just need to get the train working then we can go!"

He offered a hand, only for it to be rejected, she wasn't going to budge for anyone or anything.

Meanwhile, Annette tried to unlock the door to the train carriage, only to find there were no keypads or card-key readers, and only then did she realise that their passage was blocked by the tunnel gates.

"Not so fast everyone..." She commanded, "Someone needs to head through to that area over this bridge and turn on the electricity to the gates and train, without that we are going nowhere..."

Leon looked over at Marvin and John, they all nodded at each other and began to walk towards a bridge that went over the train to an area fenced off to anyone on foot.

But before they went, Marvin handed back to Elza Roy's handgun, for her protection.

"You aren't leaving her are you?" Sherry asked, breaking a silence that had made her next to invisible to the others.

"We have no choice Sherry," John replied with a sigh, "Each of us are needed in case something goes wrong and she won't budge, best to leave her with Roy."

After traversing the bridge and reaching the electrical output area, Annette started directing everyone on what to do, chucking various cables that had somehow been disconnected from their sockets to each of the officers and civillian in her company.

"Okay...Marvin is it?, flip that switch there and..." She began.

"I wouldn't bother..." Snarled a familiar voice, revealing itself from the shadow's.

"Holy..." Leon whispered.

It was William, somehow mutated into something far worse than the monster he had been before.

"If my lab is contaminated, nothing leaves..." He said, before unleashing a bellowing, animalistic roar.

This was the beginning of the end...

To Be Concluded in Pt. 2...

_**Writers note: Okay, I DID say this would be the last chapter, but it began to get too big, so I split it into two parts. Hopefully they are both up to standards! Thanks for reading, please review!**_

_**-ResiAddict**_


	10. Chapter 10

Finale Pt. 2...

"William...what did you do?!" Annette screamed in horror.

He laughed in responce.

"Don't you see the beauty of it?, I have...I have BECOME the G-Virus!, Merged with it!...I AM G!"

Leon, John and Marvin were speechless, as was Sherry.

"All it took..." Continued William, "Was a direct injection of the original sample of the G-Virus, the one WE created Annette, it would only react with a Birkin's blood as you already knew!, I have merged with the virus itself! Now I am no longer a lumbering beast, behold the higher being that I have become!!!"

"You are no higher being!" Marvin defiantly called, "You're a freak!"

Silence fell upon the hulking figure, then a hideous cackle emerged from said silence.

William started walking slowly towards the defiant officer, the arm that was still human looking pulled back and swiped at him, a heavy backhander flung him to the floor, and the the clawed arm pulled back to impale.

But this didn't happen, John took aim and fired at the arm, one of the blade-like digits flew off with a bloody trail following.

"There's...no pain!" Laughed William, with a surprised tone as his talon grew back, "I heal, and with no pain!!"

"Oh...shit..." Leon said in disbelief.

While this horror unfolded, Elza sat against the wall next to the corpse of the officer she adored, his skin cold on her's, she took a look at the gun in her hand, then she thought deeply to herself.

"We could be together again!...couldn't we?" She sobbed, raising the gun to her temple and closing her eyes, "I guess there's only one way to find out..."

William started advancing on the group ready to take them all out with one swipe of his arm, when a large screen overlooking the facility turned on and Albert, the man in shades appeared again.

"Leon! you realise who that is don't you?" Marvin asked, "That's the leader of STARS Alpha team!"

"It is!, What business does he have here?!" Leon gasped.

"Albert Wesker...how good to see you again old friend!" William chuckled.

"Spare me the plesentries Birkin, what have you done?! that was the only original sample of the G-Virus!"

William turned towards the screen fully to look at his former friend, who seemed to have a background with everyone by the looks of it.

"No matter...USS mercenaries are busy tearing your other lab up for your proliminary samples of G..." Wesker said, agression building in his voice, "You have 10 minutes left before this place goes out with a bang, spend your last minutes well!"

The screen went black and a timer appeared, counting down from 09:59.

"Well, if I'm going up in flames, then I see no reason why you all shouldn't!, and Annette my darling, you are first to die!" The scientist-turned-monster laughed, seizing back and jamming his talons into his wife's stomach, lifting her off the ground and throwing her aside.

In a split second, Leon pulled out his Deagle and fired off one of his two remaining bullets into the face of the "Tyrant", hitting him dead on in the eye, seemingly to no effect, but giving him a spare moment to get away.

"Open fire! I have a plan!" he called, running to Annette's body while Marvin and John distracted their enemy.

A quick search gave him the Anti-virus that Annette had quickly prepared.

"L-Leon, correct my mistake, inject him with this...then k-kill him!" Annette wheezed, looking him in the eye, "And promise me...Promise me that you'll look after my daughter!"

"I promise!" He replied, watching as she slipped away and closing her left-open eyes, turning and looking at his enemy, knowing that one slip-up meant that they'd failed.

John and Marvin distracted William with their ineffective gunshots, leaving his back which nursed a huge vein open to Leon. He took a run-up but just before he went to stab the syringe that housed the Anti-virus into the vein, William spun around and smashed him away with his elbow, making him drop the syringe.

"Now now...let's not be doing that again!" Jeered William, moving in for the kill, raising his talons up as with every other intended victim. But before he could bring them even a millimeter down, he froze...

Turning around revealed a blank-looking Sherry, who had quickly rushed in and delivered the killing blow, so to speak.

Within seconds, William's size decreased and he reverted back to human form, but a look in his eye showed he wasn't entirely finished yet.

"You know officer, my G-Virus only reacts with Birkin blood, that's why Annette couldn't be like me, couldn't be a "Tyrant"..." He laughed, beginning to walk backwards towards the door slowly.

"Stay where you are!" Leon answered, raising his handgun up.

"Shoot then!" Answered the next-to-finished scientist, increasing his pace.

Leon instinctlively fired a shot into his shoulder.

"Only a BIRKIN'S blood will react to my G-Virus!" William laughed while clutching his wound, looking at Sherry, who, along with the others, realised what this meant...

"You son of a bitch! your own daughter!?" John shouted as Sherry clutched her chest in pain, obviously reacting to the virus that was previously dormant in her system.

Marvin pulled the switch, reactivating the power, beckoning John and Leon to follow him to the train that would take them to safety.

"What will you do?, leave my daughter to perish, or risk it and take her with you? It's your choice!"

Sherry was only 12 years old, but had the maturity of a person double that, her next statement proved this...

"Leave me...I'm mutating due to my father's doing, do what you must to him, it no longer matters to me..."

"Finish him off! He no longer deserves to live!" John called.

Leon knew he was right, but did he have it in him to kill him? It didn't take long to decide that the answer was yes. He fired the remaining five shots from his handgun, each hitting William with equal force and taking him to his knees. Slowly Leon walked up to point blank range and drew his Deagle for the final time.

"Do you have the guts?" William demanded while looking down the barrel of the powerful weapon and coughing up his blood, "DO YOU?!"

"...Yes" Leon answered angrily, pulling the trigger and finishing off Birkin with a bloody blast.

With a solumn look, he took one last glance at Sherry, who sadly pointed towards the bridge that Marvin and John were already crossing while kneeling next to her mother's corpse.

"I'm sorry, we didn't know..." Leon called.

"I forgive you" Sherry replied, a spasm sending her to the floor, beginning to slowly mutate into a monster like William.

Leon didn't look back and joined his partners.

"Okay, now all we have to do is get that train going and we're home free!" John laughed, exiting the bridge stairs and coming face to face with a grim sight, "Oh god no..."

Leon and Marvin froze in place as soon as they saw it as well: Elza lay dead after taking a bullet to her head, her body lay across Roy's in a pose that could have been looked upon as sweet had the two been alive.

"Come on guys, there's nothing we can do now." Marvin grimly stated, walking through the automatic train door, the image he had just seen burned into his memory forever.

John followed quickly, pulling Leon along with him as he was caught in a trance.

As soon as he was in, Leon snapped back to reality and headed towards the driver's section of the front cabin, hitting various switches that eventually got the train going, travelling down the long and winding tunnel that would lead to the outside world.

"Leon, you did what you had to...just know that" John said, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, I know, thanks John." He replied quietly.

In the backround the rumbles of the lab complex going up in a fireball were felt and heard.

"Hey, those flames arent going to get us are they!?" Marvin called, looking out the window of the back carriage, to see whether the flames were catching up.

"It doesn't matter, I see the end of the tunnel!" Leon called back, as they entered the light of dawn.

But as soon as the train exited the tunnel, the engines cut out and slowly they came to a stop, just outside Raccoon City's boundaries...

Epilogue:

Raccoon city lay in complete ruin, the undead lining the streets, surviviors, if any, nowhere to be seen...

An abandoned police car's radio at first displayed static, the only sound next to the wind blowing and undead moaning, before a voice appeared..

"This is Leon Kennedy sending out an emergency broadcast, I and my partners Marvin Branagh and John Kendo have been through hell and survived, anyone who hears this please respond as we're stranded outside the city...I repeat, anyone who hears this please respond..."

Static befell the radio again before the faint sound of three words: "We made it..."

The End...

_**Writers note: Well, there we go, Biohazard 1.5: The Forgotten Horror is now finished (about time too!). Thank you to anyone who has read/reviewed this saga and gave suggestions on how to make it better (Maximus Prime in particular)!**_

_**This is definately not the end of Leon, Marvin and John, as I have plans for another saga which occurs during the events of this one, charting Jill's experiences during this story's timeframe, but I won't be starting that just yet, I need to recharge my writing mojo after working on these last few chapters!**_

_**Cheers again for anyone who has lent support...**_

_**-ResiAddict.**_


End file.
